


show a little love

by banananectar



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banananectar/pseuds/banananectar
Summary: "It's amazing, really, the effect he has on her." -— or: five firsts in Lara Jean and Peter's relationship.





	1. one

one.

It happens about four weeks after they start dating - really dating.  
He drives her home on a Friday evening and when he pulls up in front of her doorway, she doesn’t get out right away. Saying something silly, babbling under her nose - a typical Lara Jean. He finds it amusing - he finds her amusing - so much that he cannot repress the need of putting his hand on her knee. He likes to touch her.  
“So the yoghurt went up Kitty’s nose and she started laughing so it actually got - “ she doesn’t finish her sentence, goes quiet when his hands abandons the end of her pink knee sock and goes a bit higher, touches the hem of her skirt. It’s amazing really, the effect he has on her. He watches her breath quicken as he strokes her skin with his thumb - a movement simple as that.  
Lara Jean turns to him, then. A small smile on her face, she raises her eyebrow in this incredibly awkward but at the same time frustrating way of hers. It makes him want to rip the skirt off her right away.  
But he doesn’t do that. Because he’s in love with Lara Jean and he respects her, and whatever animal needs he needs to suppress, he will.  
However, she leans in. There is a spark in her eye - Peter thinks it looks like a golden stars. She gets a bit closer, puts her hand on top of his, the one that is still resting on her thigh. And he just can’t help it. His mouth are on hers in a matter of a second. It’s gentle and soft, honey and milk combined. It usually ends at that, their nightly escapades, a kiss which leaves him lingering, yearning for something more. But tonight she squeezes his hand on her thigh and then moves her upwards and he just has to growl. It comes out low, unexpected. Lara Jean breaks away for just a moment, looks at him. His breath is getting heavier.  
And then her lips attack his and, oh God, he feels like he is burning. Peter doesn’t realise how tight his grip on her thigh is until she lifts her leg up and swings it over his side, straddling his lap.  
It’s not new, that hunger in her, because he has seen it already, her attempts to keep it down. It was blossoming slowly, ever since the hot tub incident. Everytime they talked, held hands, cuddled, kissed it was growing in anticipation. And it’s starting to explode now.  
It’s a battle of tongues, heavy breathing, hands, gripping, everything. His body is on fire.  
He loses it, not the first time, the moment she bites his lip and rocks on his crotch. Peter moans and breaks them apart only to move down her chin and stop and that one spot on her neck, just beneath her earlobe, which makes her grip his arms tighter and breathe heavily. He discovered that quite recently.  
He can’t help it. He sucks and licks and bites and kisses and -  
“Peter - ” her voice is low, huskey. It’s barely a whisper but it makes him go crazy. His hands grip her hips like it’s his only lifeline and he’s drowning. She keeps on rocking back and forth, arches even more to give him more access to her neck and he doubles his effort on her neck and she gives these little moans and he’s just so damn hard.  
“Lara Jean.” He breathes. “I - uh, I don’t think I can take this any longer. I mean, I’m just…”  
She freezes a little, stops the movements and leans back. She tilts her head and smiles.  
“I know what you mean.”  
And then she rocks on him a bit more before getting off of him abruptly. He fights a moan and suppresses a sigh.  
“These books of yours must have taught you something.” he states as his breath slowly comes back to its normal pace. She giggles a little and the moment he looks at her, her cheeks go bright red.  
It’s ridiculous really, how she gets so confident during a heat of a moment and minutes later she goes back to her usual self. He loves every bit of it and he feels proud to be the one to trigger that.  
They get out of the car some time later and he walks her to the door. She turns around to kiss him goodnight and that’s when he notices it.  
“Uh oh.”  
“What?”  
It’s her first hickey. Still forming, not a big one, but he bets that it will be easily noticeable the next morning.  
“You might want to cover your neck with something tomorrow.”  
Her eyes widen at the realisation.  
“Oh my God, Peter!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This story was primarily posted on fan fiction.net because I had to wait so damn long to Ao3 send me an invitation to create an account. I turned out to be a huge Lara Jean/Peter sucker. Feedback is appreciated!


	2. two

Two

Lara Jean finishes letting her hair down out of the crown braid Kitty has made for her this morning before school when she gets startled by a knock on her window.   
Unsurely, she turns from the mirror and steps towards the window, fingers clenching tightly around her hairbrush.   
It’s only then when she notices her boyfriend. He gestures for her to open it.   
Lara Jean longs forward to let him in, because really, it’s freezing outside, it’s well past eleven and what the hell does he think is he even doing-  
“So if I was a killer, or a rapist, you would dissolve me with this pink hairbrush?” Peter looks amused. The corner of his mouth is twitching as Lara Jean looks down at her choice of a weapon and realises how ridiculous it is.   
“It’s very massive.” She offers lamely, but her lips start forming a big smile on her face.”How did you even get up here? If my dad sees you, he just might kill you.”  
Peter shakes his head. “No, he won’t. Your dad wouldn’t kill a fly.”  
“If he finds out that you had snaked into my room this late at night, I think he just might try.”  
“Shall I make my exit, then?”  
She stops. “No.”  
Peter gets closer to her. “Hey, Covey.”  
“Hi.” Her voice is small. Her heart beats faster than usually.  
He puts his cold hand on her neck. It sends shivers down her spine. She stands on her toes as he leans in, waits for the kiss. And then Peter stops halfway.   
“Is it, um… Are you wearing my hoodie?”  
Lara Jean frowns, backs out and looks down. It’s a grey Adidas hoodie, the one that he borrowed her long time ago when they were still in that fake relationship, a night after his lacrosse match and she was cold. She knows she should have gave it back to him the following day, but it smelled nice and a boy - not just a boy, a boy she’s started to develop feelings for, Peter - gave it to her so she would stop shivering. And maybe he has forgot about it, most likely, maybe one day he would remember and she would brush it off, saying she threw it into her closet and didn’t think about it ever since, but now he caught her wearing it around her house with her pyjama shorts. Lara Jeans starts to turn red.   
“I… was cold.” She lies, because she was totally going to sleep in this. Then she looks up. And then she sees it. His eyes turn darker, there is a certain look on his face that she’s starting to recognise. Something pushes her to ask anyway. “Why are you looking at me like that?”  
He waits a bit, then answers. His voice is low. “It looks really good on you.” Her heart skips a beat. She definitely recognises that tone.  
Until Peter, Lara Jean never really knew what did it mean to be desired. Wanted. Right now, lust is written across his face. But he doesn’t make a move, because he understands the difference between their experiences - mostly, that he’s got a lot and she has none. He knows that she needs physical space before they move their relationship to any next level. They have established that at some point. But with him looking at her they way he does know, she can’t really remember why.  
Not sure of what her intention is, she steps forward. She takes his hands and puts them on her waist. Peter has long fingers - the type of fingers a girl notice and wonder what pattern would they leave on her skin. She rises her face and looks him in the eyes, which are entirely focused on her. She puts her palms on his chest and slides them up until they rest (God bless his lacrosse mussles), wrapped around his neck. Peter pulls her closer, presses her against him. She thinks she is going to die if they don’t kiss soon.   
In a sudden burst of confidence, she says. “I sleep a lot in your hoodie.”   
“Lara Jean,” he murmurs and her name sounds like a prayer. And then she feels untamed.   
Their mouth clash. His beautiful, heavenly hands move up and down her back. Hers are on both sides of his face. His tongue slides her lower lip and she opens her mouth immediately and the kiss becomes desperate. She needs more.  
They break apart and his mouth moves south. She gently pushes him towards the bed and he loyally obeys. Lara Jean shrieks a little when his hands grab the back of her thighs and lift her up from the ground just as his legs hit the bed and Peter sits on its edge. She locks them around his waist feels his hardness against his sweatpants.  
“Shh,” he starts. “You don’t want your dad do kill me, do you Covey?” His cocky smile is back.   
Lara Jean freezes immediately. The sound was loud enough for Don to hear, if he’s awake. She prays to God that he’s asleep, but then thinks that God might not actually help her in such circumstances.  
“No, I don’t.”  
They wait for a moment longer, their breath calming down. Peter’s hands made their way to the hem of her (his) hoodie and they slip slowly under it, touch the skin of her lower back. She feels like his fingers leave burning marks as they move. She leans her head and places her mouth on his neck, kissing it with a quickening pace. Soon they are open-mouthed, wet. Lara Jean smiles to herself as she hears Peter’s breath fastening, heaving and makes a triumph sound in her head, remembering how clumsy and shy she was the first time she ever did that.  
“You’re getting really good at this.”He whimpers as she bites into his skin and she smiles even wider.   
His hands stop moving when they reach the level where her bra should be and he lets out a shaky breath. His thumbs stroke her skin. Peter slightly moves his hands towards her front. Lara Jean abandons his neck and rises up to look at him. Their eyes lock and when he notices that she didn’t stop him, he unsurely places his hands just under her chest. Her breath hitches as his thumbs delicately skim her ribs and the rounds of her breasts.   
She realises briefly that this is as far as they’ve gotten yet. But she still doesn’t want to stop, so she leans forward and presses her lips against his and the kiss screams yes.  
It makes her shiver when one his hand makes its way up to her right breast. Peter is sucking on her neck as he delicately rubs her nipple back and forth but when she starts to rock against him, the pace quickens abruptly. Her body feels drawn-up. When he gives her other breast a squeeze, she’s made up her mind and hikes the hoodie up to get rid of it.  
“Whoa. Lara Jean, are you sure?”  
She rocks against his hardness and Peter makes a low, throaty sound. It makes her the most wet she has ever been in life. “I guess that’s a yes.” He murmurs, his thumb still rolling circles around her nipple. It’s now or never, she thinks. Lara Jean takes off the hoodie.   
His gaze focuses on the body part he has never seen before. Lara Jean has small, breasts, he knew that already. But they are round and full. Beautiful. And nobody but him has witnessed this miracle.   
He is hard as a rock.  
Lara Jean feels her cheeks burning and starts to move her hands because maybe this was a mistake, maybe they’re not good enough, and Peter always says to never compare herself to Genevieve, but now she can’t help but think -   
“You’re beautiful.” Peter hoarses and his eyes return back to hers. “Inside and out.”  
A shadow of a smile crosses her face. “I’ll never, ever, get enough of you.” He adds.  
She loves this boy to fucking bits, she thinks as she arches from pleasure when his lips discover places no one beside her has ever touched. His mouth trail hot, wet kisses down her neck, collarbone, finally, finally they reach her breast and his hands grip her insanely tight on her hips. It only makes her rocking up and down on his dick more intense. Her silky pyjama pants are wet. Normally, she would push him away and give a lecture about not leaving hickey on school nights, but tonight she doesn’t care.  
“You can mark me all you want.” She whispers and he growls, gives those little throaty sounds she thinks about at night when she’s alone. One of his hand squeezes her thigh.   
His tongue swipes across her nipple, delicately bites into it and she rocks into oblivion, feels so tight, something swirling in the depth of her stomach. She leans her head back as she tugs at his hair with one hand, the other reaching for the hem of his shirt and tugging it up. His hand moves up and up her leg, reach her shorts.   
“Peter,” she moans. Too loud. Definitely too loud. They both freeze, Peter straightens, his eyes wide.   
Then, a muffled voice comes from the corridor. “Lara Jean?” Kitty calls.  
“Fuck!” Peter whisper-yells and Lara Jean has never put any piece of clothing in her life quicker than this particular hoodie. She murmurs shit shit shit and quickly the window as Peter keeps repeating fuck and holy hell, Covey.  
“Are you okay?” Her dad’s also coming which scores a he will kill me, fuck from Peter. “I thought I’ve heard you scream.”  
So he didn’t hear what she screamed. Okay, that’s better.  
“Just a minute!” She yells as she lunges towards the window behind Peter to close it behind him. When he is about to jump he turns quickly, a glimpse of something in his eye.   
“Ah, what the hell.” He says and grabs her by the neck of her neck, smashes his lips against hers just when Dr Covey knocks on her door.   
She feels giddy and dizzy and in love. Peter disappears just in time because her father’s head sticks into the room and looks around. Kitty pushes past him and comes in. She turns from the window, breathless, not sure what to expect.   
“Everything cool?” He asks.   
“I, uh - Yeah, totally. I just tripped over a book. I have to clean my room, you know.”  
Kitty tries not to laugh. But her dad seems to buy it.   
“Yes, that would be nice. I have to get up very early tomorrow, so goodnight then, sweetheart.”  
“Bye, Daddy.” Lara Jean says quickly.   
When he’s out of the room, she slumps against her desk and hides her face in her hands. Her poor father. Kitty opens her mouth.  
“You - “  
“Oh, Lara Jean?” Her dad’s head pops into the room again. “Since it’s Friday tomorrow and I’m cooking, maybe you would like to invite Peter to eat with us.”   
Oh, their poor father.  
Kitty snorts. Lara Jean’s breath hitches and she forces on a casual smile.  
“That would be wonderful, Daddy.”  
Kitty makes sure that he’s gone. “You owe me a big one. You and Peter, I mean. He would come much sooner if I hadn’t distracted him.”  
Lara Jean thinks of an excuse, opens her mouth to say something as lame as what are you talking about but then thinks better and slumps her shoulders in defeat and shame.  
“Thanks. I guess.”  
Kitty starts to laugh and leaves mumbling something about teenage hormones.  
When she calms down brushes her teeth and sits back on her bed, she takes her phone and sees a multiple texts from Peter.

Did he see me?

Are you grounded??

Am I not allowed in the house anymore????

Is my photo hanging on the front door and your dad will throw darts in my eyes when he leaves for work??????

HELLO

Lara Jean laughs to herself as she types back.

Actually, you’re invited for dinner tomorrow. 

She waits a whole minute for his answer.

GOD IS REAL.

Then:

I AM NOT WORTHY THO

And then:

But then, I won’t say no to your dad inviting me. wouldn’t want him to think bad of me;)

She laughs out loud.   
She loves this boy to bits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
